Effie/Fates Quotes
Enemy Effie Birthright Chapter 23 Pre-Battle Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I Feel stronger than usual. And that's pretty damn strong!" (surge) * "What's this? I guess you should hold on to it for now." (item) * "My idea of an accessory is a nice, heavy weight belt. What did you have in mind?" (accessory gift) ** "This is just what I wanted. Thank you, Corrin!" (accessory gift, liked) ** "Oh! I've been wanting one of these. Thank you, Corrin!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "I'm not sure this garment will hold up to my most intense training..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "On second thought, I shouldn't rely on anything but my own strength." (accessory gift, refusal) ** "You didn't have to get me anything for my birthday! Thank you!" (accessory gift given, birthday) ** "I never knew I could be this happy. Thank you, Corrin!" (accessory gift give, birthday married) * "Good to see you, Corrin. I trust you're keeping fit?" (idle) * "My muscles are pumped and ready for the next fight. Bring it on!" (idle) * "Lady/Lord Corrin, I just wanted to thank you for your strong leadership." (idle) * "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just having a little pre-afternoon-snack snack." (idle) * "I've already lifted, eaten, and napped. Now what?" (idle) * "You look tired, Lady/Lord Corrin. You must remember to rest!" (idle) * "Oh, Corrin! Care to join me for a little snack?" (idle, married) * "Corrin, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." (idle, married) * "Let me know if you ever want an emulsified protein beverage, Corrin." (idle, married) * "Happy birthday, Corrin! Will there be a feast in your honor tonight?" (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday, Corrin! I’ll see to it that you live to see many more." (Corrin's birthday, married) * "Welcome! Do you have any heavy luggage that you need help with?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "What do you do when you're not working out?" (hobby) * "I'd love to show you what I can do in the next battle. Will you team up with me?" (team-up) Replying - Normal * "When I'm not lifting, I'm eating. And when I'm not eating, I'm sleeping." (hobby, male) * "My training leaves little time for much else, I'm afraid." (hobby, female) * "Yes! I'm up for any challenge." (team-up) Asking - Married * "I love you with all of my heart, and I'll always protect you." (love) * "Please take care of yourself in battle! I can't guard you during every moment." (promise) Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child * "Aw, you're so sweet. You've got a whole day of getting spoiled ahead of you!" (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship *"You need a jar opened or something? No problem." (Invite) *"Wanna spar?" (Invite) *"I'm glad you still want to train together, Lord/Lady Corrin. The more, the merrier!" (Invite - Married) =Bonding = Lover *"Hey, Corrin! It's so good to see you. It's early enough. We could spar a bit." (Entrance) *"...Oh! Welcome back. I was sneaking in a quick training session." (Entrance) *"Welcome home, Corrin! Just rest and recover a bit, OK?" (Entrance) *"Corrin...? You're back. I must have dozed off after my workout." (Awakening, Good) *"Woah, Corrin! You've got a powerful grip there. No need to shake me awake!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Whew! I think I stayed in the bath too long! My head's a little woozy." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Thank you, dear. The sound of that breeze was music to my ears." (Cool Down, Good) *"You make me weak in the knees, Corrin. I could stay here all day." (Exit) =Bonding = Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop Arena Prison Accessory Shop Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Hot Springs Mess Hall Confession Level Up * "Stay back! I'll take on the whole army!" (6+ stats up) * "I feel like I could take on anyone!" (4-5 stats up) * "All that protein is starting to pay off!" (2-3 stats up) * "I'll have to work even harder tomorrow." (0-1 stat up) * "Aw, maxed out already?" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Just another chance to be the strongest!" Help Description A gentle woman of great strength raised in Nohr's capital. One of Elise's retainers. '' Roster ''A Nohrian soldier who serves Elise. Gentle and wishes to protect others, which is fortunate because she is strong enough to break armor with her bare hands. Most likely to ask for seconds. Born on 4/13. DLC Pre-battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Museum Melee Ghostly Gold Anna on the Run Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'll be your shield!" * "I can do this!" * "Strength is everything!" * "I'll protect you." * "Be careful." * "We can do this together!" * "It's alright." * "I'll crush them!" * "Let's do this!" Attack Stance * "Try me on for size!" * "Don't come any closer!" * "Let me at 'em!" * "It's not over yet!" * "Knock it off!" Guard Stance Critical/Skill * "You asked for it!" * "No more holding back!" * "Feel the burn!" * "Time to say goodbye!" Defeated Enemy * "Good!" * "Well that was easy." * "Were you even trying?" * "Now I'm hungry." * "What a workout." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you." * "Nice work." * "I'll return the favor" Defeated by Enemy * "I wasn't...strong...enough...." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes